An Important Discussion
by Annymc
Summary: Eryamelme Saga 1 - First in the Eryamelme Saga. An important discussion between father, Thranduil, and son, Legolas. Slash. Elrond/Legolas.


Title: An Important Discussion

Author: Sammymc@comcast.net

Website: You wouldn't be interested...

Pairing: Legolas/Elrond

Characters: Legolas & King Thranduil

Warnings: No sex and no real action. 

Summary: It's mostly just a reprimanding chat gone awry. I'm told it's really sweet and that posting is a must so here it is. Parts: 1/1

Rating: PG13 (and that's simply because it's slash)

AN: First LotR fic, so *I* think it sucks horribly. I did get some encouraging feedback from AC and HB. Then AC offered to Beta and it improved greatly. I've found I have problems with commas. Commas suck, and AC is a wonderful person. I thank her for her help. 

An Important Discussion

He stood tall, golden, and glorious before the King, more beautiful then even the usual Elven grace. He was light skinned and fair haired. His hair was long and white‑gold, hanging down his back in a smooth silken sheet, interrupted only by several tiny intricate braids and plaits. 

"Legolas..." the name was spoken quietly but with a hard tone to the word. The young elf looked up at his King, yet avoided his eyes. 

"My Lord..." he spoke in turn. His hands lay clasped in front of him, his eyes distant and tired, but glowing with a new light that made the King's own eyes darken. 

"You have disgraced us all Child..." the King spoke. Legolas' face remained neutral. "You have disappointed your King and your people..." Legolas felt his jaw tighten. "You will stop acting like a love sick puppy and return to your duties here. You are a Prince of Mirkwood. You have responsibilities and they beckon you. Mirkwood is your home and you are its Prince Legolas. It is time you took your place among the high council. You will not go back to such TREACHERY!" He 

had shouted the last of the words. "Talk Legolas! What say you?" Legolas raised his eyes further. Blue‑grey eyes looked straight into King Thranduil's for the first time. Father and Son eye to eye. 

"No..," he whispered. King Thranduil's face hardened at the single word. 

"What say you?" he whispered in quiet fury. Legolas was suddenly thankful the room had been emptied of people. They were alone together. 

"I'm sorry, My Lord, for I cannot do as you ask of me. I WILL NOT!" he spoke clearly. His voice stern. 

"You *will* do as I command of you Legolas. You will do as your Father, your King, orders of you..." he bellowed. There was a new anger in his face and silence reigned supreme. Then after a moment Legolas spoke again. 

"I can not... I will not!" Legolas spoke and then bellowed. He stepped closer and with pain in his voice he continued. "I am not a little Princling anymore. I will live my life as I see fit. I will live where I choose to live and love whom I choose to love. I choose Rivendell. I choose it over you and I choose it over the station I never wanted to bear. A place at your side as ruler was never what I yearned for. It never suited me. I am child of the trees, of the forest and the sea. Not a council chamber. I have never been the heir you wanted..." 

"Stop this foolishness! Legolas..." His tone held a warning to it. 

"I fear that I cannot... you have never been the father I wanted, needed. And I have never been the son you dreamed of... I understand that. I accept it. I don't want to disgrace our family. I don't want to disappoint our people further. Let me leave Mirkwood. Disown me, Father, and I will leave this place. I will never return. Banish me from the Green Wood, from your home, from your heart. But do not... do not ask me to deny myself. Do not stop my heart from soaring. Do not break it, for it is already fragile and in need of comfort..." he walked closer, watching his father intently. "Keep me here and it shall be lost forever, left in the care of Lord Elrond of Imladris... keep me here and away from him and it shall shatter and I shall be lost. I shall die of a broken heart..." Legolas whispered. He now stood a mere foot away from King Thranduil. The elder watched him closely, his brow furrowed in some unknown emotion. "He fills my heart, Father. He does not see me as a Mirkwood Elf. He doesn't not see me as his enemy's son. He sees Legolas. He sees my heart. He sees my soul. He loves me, Father. I am his and he 

is mine... his distance makes my soul ache..." Legolas whispered. His father forced his gaze away. 

"How can you ask such things of me?" he whispered, his usually cold voice wavering. Legolas knelt at his King's feet, and their eyes met.

"How can I not ask these things, Father? Our people spend millennia searching for what I have found with Lord Elrond." He dropped his head and several thin braids felt over his face. He looked up at his father with warmer eyes. "His time as part of Middle‑Earth is coming to its end. The time of the fourth age is nearly upon us. His time here is shorter still. My heart whispers that he will leave me with its passing... he says that he will not... but the darkness is growing, and when it 

passes he will go with it.... I do not know how long before I will see him again," Legolas finished. Thranduil smiled a hesitant smile.

"He makes you happy...," he whispered. It wasn't a question, merely a statement. "You never disappointed me... you are my son... and I will not end that because I

do not like whom you chose to share your life with. If I let you go Legolas... you must promise me two things."Legolas nodded. "You must promise to return from time to time... for your mother... and for me." The King watched a wave of relief and happiness wash over his son's face. The youth flew forward, long slender arms circling around his father's neck. The King smiled gently and held him close. "Legolas... Legolas." The King unwound his arms but still held him close. " Legolas you must promise me that you will live... so many of us find a love and never go and see the world. I understand you want to stay with him, but you have to have a life outside of Rivendell... your fate is not to stay in one place for so long. You are indeed a child of the forest... I don't want you to see only the inside of Rivendell. You were meant to do great things... I am sorry for what I tried to make you do." Legolas shook his head.

"You did not understand," Legolas whispered. He stood back a little, but stayed close not wanting to loose this warmth he had rarely felt in the presence of his father. "You do now... so all is forgiven... if you will forgive me as well. I am foolish went I want to be... I think we all are..." 

"Yes. We all are, even I, Legolas can make a mistake. I do not need to grant you forgiveness, Legolas... you had every right to choose your way." Legolas smiled a little. "But I grant it to you it anyway."

"Thank you Father." he said quietly. His father made a funny face before blubbering a little. 

"You love him?" he questioned. Legolas nodded and hugged him close again. "I am happy for you child." He pulled back again almost reluctantly. "I love you Legolas. Now, go to him now and tell him he has my blessings. That he and his people are welcome in the Green Wood whenever they so choose to venture out. I hear it is beautiful there in the Spring."

"And Summer and Autumn and Winter and always in‑between." Legolas let out a laugh. His father smiled. 

"Go to him then, but say goodbye to your mother first... she shall miss you child. You take after her so much..." Legolas smiled for what felt like the millionth time. 

"Thank you My Lord... Father." he said. He clasped his father's arms in a warriors farewell and ran swiftly and lightly from the chamber. He stopped by the door. "Father!" he called. King Thranduil looked up at him. "I promise. I promise you both of your requests," he said softly. Then he turned and was gone. His King sank low in his seat and sighed.

"It is a long journey you are about to venture out on my son... may Elbereth be with you every step of the way. May you stay happy and healthy until the time of darkness is upon us." There was a new sadness in his eyes. 

The End


End file.
